A Strange yet Familiar world
by eclipse metastar
Summary: So I am creating an anime that is taking inspiration from the SCP Foundation. And I thought 'What if a few characters were to go into the world of SCP' Join Tony as he's thrust into a world similar to his own but very different as well. But he will soon realize that he wasn't the only person from his world to come here. Rated M for eventual lemons, language, blood and gore.


Tony jolted awake inside of a room. He noticed that his clothes were replaced by an orange prison outfit. He panted and was sweating as he felt himself getting hot in the room he was in. He looked and saw that he was in a very small room with one bed, one toilet, and one sink with a mirror. "What the hell happened? Where am I?" He asked himself before he went to the door and pounded on it. "Hey let me out! Why am I even in here!?" He asked before he heard someone bang on his door.

"Quiet!" A man ordered. But Tony wasn't one to back down and he kept banging on the door. "I said Quiet!" The man repeated.

"How about you let me out and I'll stop!" Tony countered. Tony smiled as the door opened to reveal a man in kevlar with a helmet and a large gun in his hand. The man walked into the room and proceeded to hit Tony in the head with the butt of his gun.

"I. Said. QUIET!" The man yelled repeatedly hitting Tony with the gun. Tony took the pain and grabbed the mans gun by the barrel. In retaliation the man shot Tony's hand which was on the barrel of the gun. Tony reeled back in pain but punched the man in the helmet causing the man to shoot Tony in the midsection. Tony didn't budge and his wounds healing and the bullets were being pushed out of his body. The guard noticed this and backed off. "WE GOT AN SCP!" He yelled punching Tony and closing the door before Tony could get out.

Tony tried as hard as he could to ram the door but failed. He didn't want to use his magic yet as he had no idea what could be in the building he was in. For now all he could do was wait.

Minutes later Tony could hear multiple voices. Most likely talking about him. He wasn't really surprised. After all, not a lot of people can heal instantaneously from every attack. And a lot less people were the Horseman of Death. He looked at his door and saw it open revealing multiple armed men and a few men in lab coats. The armed men all aimed their guns at Tony. "Get up." One of them ordered as another walked into the room and forcefully picked Tony up. Then he proceeded to put handcuffs on Tony.

"Hey this is no way to treat a guest." Tony said jokingly before being silenced by a punch to the face by a guard.

"Be quiet SCP." The guard said as they walked through the hallways. Tony made sure to memorize the layout of this place if he needed to escape. After a long time of walking Tony was pushed into a room that had nothing in it but a table, two chairs, and a two-way mirror.

"Take a seat SCP-9000." A voice on the intercom ordered. Tony sighed and complied with the order. Whatever would get him home. He sat down in the cold metal chair and put his hands on the table.

A few minutes of waiting later and a man walked into the room. This man looked like any ordinary man. Slim build, some muscle, a five o clock shadow with a black shirt and a pair of jeans. This man had a clipboard with him and a pen. "Hello there SCP-9000. You can call me Patrick. Sorry about the force." He apologized. Tony eyed the man and saw he was being genuine.

"Why am I here?" Tony asked sternly as he was a little ticked off being treated like a prisoner. Again.

"Sorry SCP-9000, but I'm asking the questions here." Patrick said putting the clipboard on the table.

"Really? Because I don't work that way. I demand a quid pro quo." Tony replied slipping his hands out of the handcuffs. Much to the surprise of Patrick and the scientist watching them.

"Answers for answers." Patrick says before looking at the mirror.

"Very well." The intercom said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright then." Patrick says. "We'll start simple. Do you have a name?"

"Tony Necros. Why am I here?" Tony replied and asked.

"Well you were discovered unconscious at the scene of a massacre involving an entire police force and their prisoners. We believed you were a suspect as you were the only one there that was still alive. We were going to interrogate you and make you a D-Class when you woke up, But now we see that you're an SCP that has remarkable regeneration abilities." Patrick explained. "Now, are you human? Or do you just have a human appearance?"

"I am human. Purely human. Hold on. You said I was found at a police station right?" Tony asked with realization settling in. He started to become afraid, not for himself but for the people.

"Yes I did. Why?" Patrick asked before Tony grabbed him by the shirt and started speaking in a panicked tone.

"You have to let me out! I'm the only one that can stop him!" He pleaded. "If he isn't stopped then the entire world is doomed!"

Multiple guards came into the room and grabbed Tony to restrain him. Patrick ran out of the room with fear in his eyes. Tony was then knocked out by a hit to the head with a gun.

As Tony was being dragged away Patrick entered a room with a scientist that was viewing the whole thing. "It seems SCP-9000 is afraid of something. Perhaps when it calms down we can get more information out of it." The scientist said stroking his chin. "Until then, SCP-9000 is to be contained in a D-Class cell until we can get a containment chamber ready for it."

"But did you hear what it said?" Patrick asked. "It sounded terrified. I'm starting to think SCP-9000 isn't the only thing that was at the massacre. Perhaps there was something else that might have caused this. Something more lethal."

"I'll put in a request to get the security footage from the massacre." The scientist said walking out of the room into a hallway. "Go on home for today Patrick."

"Of course Dr. Lang. I'll see you around." Patrick said leaving.

**The Day of the Massacre**

A man watched from the shadows as men in strange outfits proceeded to take an unconscious Tony away and use some sort of memory eraser on the people nearby. The man watched with a grin under his mask and chuckled to himself as he reached into his pants and pulled out a tracking device to place on the truck carrying his best enemy. He walked on ahead and one of the men tried to erase his memory, but it didn't work. But to make sure he didn't possibly get killed he played dumb to it. Not really a challenge as he knew nothing of this world. But he knew the kind of organization he would be facing as he was targeting an organization similar to this new one. 'Could it be an alternate version of the Facility?' He questioned in his mind.

But whatever the case, he knew nothing was going to get in his way of getting revenge on the Facility. This "SCP Foundation" was just another obstacle in his path. But there was one thing he knew in his mind. That this will get very interesting for him.


End file.
